Various structures are formed from composite parts. For example, portions of aircraft, such as wings, may be formed from composite parts. A composite part may include a network of reinforcing fibers that are generally applied in layers, and a polymeric resin that substantially wets the reinforcing fibers to form a binding contact between the resin and the reinforcing fibers. The composite part may then be formed into a structural component by a variety of known forming methods, such as an extrusion process or other forming processes. Known fibers include glass, carbon, basalt, aramid, or the like.
In order to form a composite part, layers of composite material are typically laid up on a tool. After all of the layers are positioned on the tool, the tool and the composite layers are positioned within a curing device, such as an autoclave. The autoclave is then operated to heat the composite layers so that the resin cures and binds the layers together.
During the curing process, the rate of heating of the composite part is generally determined by a heat transfer coefficient between air within the curing device and a bag secured over the composite part. Heat energy generated within the curing device is transferred through the bag and into the composite part. Often, portions of a composite part are to be heated at a particular, specified rate during the curing process. Due to the high thermal mass of the tool, variability in airflow, possible heat generated by the resin during cure, and variation in part thickness, the process of controlling specified heating rates and times may be inconsistent and unpredictable.
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient system and method for curing a composite part.